Little More Than Normal
by Angeles
Summary: An owl tapping on Buffy's window brings a past crashing down on her that she has tried her best to forget. Will she finally fall into her despair, or overcome skeletons best left in the closet. No scoobies teaching, no Willow magic addiction help.
1. Origens

Obviously, this is AU.  I will be changing Buffy's past quite a bit, much of which will be explained as the story goes on.  The only obvious plot hole there will be is that even though Buffy died twice, there is no other Slayer.  I will try to find a way to explain that later on.

Summary:  What makes someone be a potential Slayer?  A small accident allows one Slayer to pass by unnoticed, until her past comes to catch up with her.

Pairing:  It's inklings of Ron/Hermione, but nothing large so far.  The main pairing is most likely going to be Buffy/someone else.  I'm not sure, though.  Not Spike or Angel.  If you have problems with my pairing, don't yell at me about it, write your own fic.

Timeline:  I know that the timeline is wrong.  I know it.  Don't tell me how it's wrong, it just didn't work correctly if I actually did it right.  This takes place when Buffy is 25 and Harry is fifteen.

            Although many don't realize it, the Slayer is a creature of magic.  Her body, the vessel in which her strength and other supernatural abilities are carried, cannot be a normal human body.  A normal body would be overwhelmed by the power imbued in it, but one too magical would not suffice either.  The different magical energies in the body would conflict with each other and cause great pain.  A potential must have enough magic in her blood to handle the power they might be given, but not so much that it would disrupt the balances in her body and potentially destroy it. 

            The Watcher's Council, which had been researching and battling the dark forces of the earth for generations, stumbled upon the slayer by a turn of fate.  After this discovery they realized that, with a bit of magic, they could find those girls who had the ability to become a slayer and train them from the beginning.  This task was long and difficult and could be performed very rarely.  As such, they had a very hard time locating all of the potentials and were lucky if they could find one slayer in every generation or so.  Those potentials they did find were stolen away from their homes and hidden while they were trained for the time they might be called as Slayers.

            In another twist of fate, the Watcher's council became aware of a group of people possessing magical powers.  They had created a whole world right under the noses of the non-magical people.  Realizing that they could have a potential ally in their fight against darkness, the Watcher's Council approached the magical government and explained to them who and what they were.  This was a stroke of luck for the Council, because it became clear, after only hours of speculation, that all the potentials were the direct first-degree descendents, or daughters, of wizards, but not wizards themselves.  The more common term was 'squibs.'

            The magical were wary about working with the non-magical, though, and it was decided that the two groups would be aware of each other, but not work directly together.  There was an established agreement made between the two parties that could never be changed or broken without severe penalties for the offending group.  The Council wanted complete autonomy and stated that no one in the wizarding world know more than what a slayer is, and what she does.  They also wanted a list of all the female squibs born and permission to take them from their homes for training in order to ensure the greatest chance of success.  The governments of the wizards, wanting to have as little association with a muggle organization as possible and believing that the slayer, not being witch, was not their responsibility to deal with, agreed on the condition that they would be informed of the identity of the current slayer and have the ability to call upon her whenever a slayer was greatly needed.

            The agreement made and adhered to, lasted for centuries, over a thousand years, to be more specific.  The Council was provided with the potential slayers to train, while their partners received the ability to call on a trained soldier in dire need without expending the time and resources to train all the girls that had a small chance of becoming that soldier.  Both groups were happy with the arrangement and continued to be on good terms for the majority of their association.  That was, until new slayer was called.

            This time, though, none of the potentials were called.  The Council accused the wizarding world of treachery, the wizards believed the Council to be hiding the true Slayer, not wanting to share her.  After careful review and full disclosure of all records, it was proven that neither had deceived the other.  The magic that the council used to locate Slayers in the past was old and lost to them, and the Slayer could not be found.  

Two theories emerged in the world as to what happened.  The first theory, and the more popular, was that due to the recent significant decrease in demon activity there was no Slayer anymore.  Many couldn't believe that their careful methods had somehow missed a girl.  The other theory was that there was a Slayer out there, unknown and hidden.  In case another Slayer was called, the council continued to train potentials until they reached eighteen, which is the oldest a Slayer can be when they're called.  And so, the two groups passed ten years without a Slayer.

Sunnydale, CA.

            A persistent tapping awoke a young woman from her sleep.  Annoyed, Buffy groaned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.  When would people learn that seven o'clock was not a good time to come calling upon a tired Slayer?  Briefly, she considered going back to sleep, but as the tapping became more insistent, she realized that it could be somebody who was in trouble.  It was just as likely that it was a demon wanted to be hurt really really badly.  She hoped it was the latter.

"All right, all right, I'm up."  Buffy groaned as she put her feet on the floor.  Sometime between standing up and reaching the door, she realized that the noise was _not_ coming from downstairs.  Frozen, Buffy stopped and listened to the sound, praying that it wasn't coming from her window.  _Please, please_,_ let it not be what I think it is._  The Slayer turned around and stopped breathing.  An expression of utter terror was on her face, something her enemies had never seen.  In front of her, tapping on her window, was an owl.  _No.  Please no._


	2. Letters

Don't expect me to update this soon normally, I've decided to take the time to answer my reviews, don't expect this as a normal practice either.  If anyone knows the address to Buffy's house, please feel free to correct me.

***: Maybe…I don't know.**

**Plato:  I'm glad you think so.**

**smile7499:  Thank you.  I understand what you are saying about AUs, but it was the only way I could get this plot to work.**

**Mountain William:  Thanks.**

**Meaghan:  I'm not against Buffy/Angel. (Actually, I'm a closet BA shipper.)  I just don't want people nagging me to make it either him or Spike, as I'm not sure whether I want to do romance.  There will be very minimal appearances from the rest of the characters from either show.**

**poppie:  I thought of that before hand, actually.  You'll see what I have worked out, although it is a little Deus Ex Machina if I think about it.**

**WhiteWolf 3:  Thank you.**

**Lady Maria:  Thanks.  I know, it's so refreshing, isn't it.  Also, Willow doesn't need help for her magic problem.  I was a little sick and tired of all the clichés, even though I believe that a good author can make any cliché amazing.  I was afraid people wouldn't read this because there were so many other HP crossovers out there and would think it's something that it's not.**

**X-Lander:  You shall find out soon.  Hopefully.**

**Ginger:  Thanks.  Is this soon enough for you?**

****

Buffy stared at the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour.  After getting over her fear, she had let the owl in and taken the letter.  The owl in question was very old and seemed to be quite tired, so she had let it sleep in the kitchen, where it was still sleeping.  She had deposited the letter on the kitchen counter hastily before running off to work.  

            When she had returned, the letter was still there.  When she had finished eating, it was still there.  While she was watching TV, it was still there.  She had hoped, Buffy realized, that, somehow, the letter would disappear.  Glancing at the letter again, she sighed as she read the address again, hoping that there had been some sort of mistake.  No matter how many times she looked, it still read:

Joyce Summers 

_1640 Revello Drive_

_Sunnydale CA, USA._

Buffy wanted so much to forget about her past and that world, she hadn't even informed her mother's friends of her death.  That decision was coming back to haunt her now.    Breaking her eyes away from the address, Buffy looked out the window.  _The sun's setting.  I should probably patrol._  She didn't move.  When she came back, the letter would still be there.  _Come on Buffy, _she told herself, _it can't be harder than dusting a vamp._

Taking a deep breath, Buffy reached out trembling hands to take the letter.  Her fingers fumbled with the letter and she ended up ripping the string holding it closed in half in her frustration.  Shaking, she laid the parchment down flat on the table, smoothing it as if it were an old and sacred artifact.  Remembering to breath, she slowly read the letter.

                        _Dear Joyce,_

_I realize that, after the accident, you only wanted us to contact you if it was urgent.  I assure you, it is.  Things have happened recently that force me to ask this of you.  Please, it is very important.  It is dangerous now, and I need Ron to stay with you until school starts this fall.  Please, as one mother to another, tell me how I can reach you.  I am in your debt._

_                                                                                    Your Friend,_

_                                                                                    Molly Weasley_

            Buffy smiled sadly as she remembered the sacrifices her mother made for her.  She could have continued to live and be active in the other world, but Joyce had opted to do what would be least painful to her daughter.  For that, she was eternally grateful.  Molly's letter sounded urgent and needed a response quickly.  She would have to reply, for her mother's sake.

****

Three days later 

            It was a typically crazy day at the Burrow.  Although it was late July, everyone in the house was packing.  What should have been easy was made difficult in a way that only a family of seven could make it.  Percy had finished packing first, and tried to be helpful by assisting Ginny, which only got him yelled at when he insisted she was taking too much underwear.  The twins had tried to sneak in a pile of joke candy into each of their suitcases, but where found out when their sweaters caught on fire.  Bill and Charlie tried to save their mother some stress by cooking lunch.  That resulted in a giant whole where the stove used to be.  Mrs. Weasley was supervising the whole event and was almost at her wits end with what to do.

            Finally, after affirming that everyone was packed, the frazzled mother allowed herself to relax.  Ron, she knew, had already packed and was outside sulking.  She couldn't blame him.  Out of all of the children, he was the one being forced to go off to live with someone he didn't know.  It was safest for Ron, though, that he be in the most unlikely place.  Still, he was hoping that Joyce never replied. 

            At that moment, Errol chose to fly through the window and drop in front of Mrs. Weasley, exhausted.  Ron came running after, anxious to hear the contents of the letter.  Surprisingly, all activity stopped as she opened the letter and read.  All eyes were on her as she slowly went white and started shaking.  Quickly, Bill took the letter from her hands and read it aloud:

_"Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm sorry to tell you, but my mother passed away five years ago.  I know this is rude, but could you please tell anyone else who you think should know, I don't really know who would be appropriate.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened, I just didn't think about it.  I'll hold some sort of memorial service/wake next Friday.  As to your request, I think I can still take Ron in.  I think it will be safe.  Bring him this Friday and we can talk.  I'm sure that, for emergencies, Mom hooked our fireplace up to the Floo Network._

_                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                Buffy Summers."_

"What will you do?"  Ron's voice broke the silence.

Collecting herself, Molly answered.  "We'll go."  Turning to Percy, she asked, "Get me some parchment, will you dear?  And a quill."  She had two days to contact a wealth of people, not to mention telling Arthur.  She was worried about leaving Ron with a girl, no woman, who couldn't protect him as Joyce could, but it was the only option she had.  She hoped that Buffy could hide her son.


	3. Arrivals

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  Also, Happy Passover and Easter to anyone who celebrates either.  (Due to odd upbringing, I get to have both.)

I also realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on my previous chapters.

Disclaimer:  Buffy:  The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and ME.  Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling.   I don't own either.

This chapter is a bit choppy.  I didn't handle the transitions well.

**darksamurai13:  Well, I have.**

**Alicia:  Thanks.  I like that pairing, too, but I don't think it's going to happen.**

**Speccychick:  Thanks.  I would and have.  **

**dsuddaby2002:  Thanks.  As I said before, I wasn't quite sure what Buffy's address was.  Thanks for helping me.  I'll change it as soon as I get the chance.**

**Zohar:  Thanks.  Have you read Lisette's _Racing With Destiny_?  It's also a different Buffy/HP crossover, and it's really good.  I hope she won't mind me promoting her story.**

**jun_iper:  Thank you.**

**Gabby:  Thanks.**

**Jeanne:  Exactly my feelings.  Thank you.**

*******

            Buffy groaned as she walked through the door to her house.  She had taken the early shift at the Doublemeat Palace this morning.  She went straight from slaying to serving without any rest in between.  Sleep was looking to be very welcoming this morning.

            Her apron was discarded on the dining room chair as she dropped her bag of burgers and fries onto the table.  Breakfast, or dinner, depending on how one looked at it, was invariably fast food these past few days.  Thankfully, now that the hellmouth was closed, there had been no recent attacks on her apartment.  The cost of furniture had been getting higher than the original mortgage on the house.

            Yawning, Buffy decided that sleeping was more of a priority than eating.  She put the food in the fridge, idly noting that there was, like always, barely anything there.  _Good thing I function on fast food as well as anything else.  _Buffy had just shut the door when she heard a thump.  Following the thump came a large bout of coughing.  _Tell me it isn't Friday._  Buffy thought to no one in particular.  Of course, she received no answer.  Rubbing her temples, she considered banging her head against the wall in frustration.  What had made her take the early shift this morning?  _I really need to keep a day planner._

            A voice came from her living room.  "Are you sure this is the right house?  The fireplace looks like it hasn't been cleaned in _ages_!"

            "Ron!"  This one was that of a woman.  "I'm certain this is the right house.  Now, don't make me remind you to be polite."

            Buffy silently made her way to the living room, where she saw a short, plumb, red headed woman who she remembered as Molly Weasley.  She looked exactly like she did when Buffy last saw her, albeit with a few more gray hairs and wrinkles.  At the moment she was rubbing the soot off of a red headed boy who looked to be about fifteen.  Hear dear, turn your face up a bit."

            "Ow!  Gerroff!  It's fine."  The boy, who was most likely her son, did not seem to like her attentions.

            "Sorry about that.  I forgot to clean it out."  Buffy smiled sheepishly as they both turned towards her.  "Hi."

            "Buffy, dear."  She suddenly found herself encased in warm hug.  Buffy tensed, unused to such contact, before relaxing.  "Oh, you've grown so much.  I remember the little girl you used to be.  You're as lovely as your mother."  Mrs. Weasley pulled away, her face apologetic.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

            "It's all right."  Buffy reassured her.  "I'm fine.  It's been five years.  It still hurts, but it's gotten a lot easier."  She looked for something to change the subject.  "Is this Ron?"

            "Oh yes."  Mrs. Weasley motioned her son forward.  "Ron, this is Buffy Summers, it is Summers isn't it?"  Buffy nodded.  "Buffy, this is my son Ron."

            "Hi."  Buffy said, smiling slightly.

            Ron answered with a mumbled, "Hullo."

            Any further conversation was interrupted by a cloud of soot announcing another arrival to the Summers' living room.  Arthur Weasley stood up, coughing.  His eyes immediately widened when he took in his surroundings.  "What a wonderful home.  How delightfully muggle."  His eyes landed on Buffy.  "Buffy.  I'm sorry for your-"

            "Thank you, but I'm fine."  Buffy stared at the hearth.  "I should get a broom and clean that up."

            "Here.  I'll do it."  Mr. Weasley took out his wand and performed a spell.  In an instant, the soot was gone.

            "Nice.  I forgot how convenient magic was."  An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.  No one seemed sure of what to say.  "How many other people are coming?"

            "Emily said she could come.  Emily Brown that is.  The Thomsons and Sara Juliard, too.  I'm not sure about the rest, though."

            Buffy nodded and sat down to wait, listening to Mrs. Weasley's small talk.  Presently more people arrived, all offering their condolences.  She sat back and watched as they interacted. An outsider.  It wasn't her place to join them.  That wasn't her world.  She and Ron sat uncomfortably on her couch, both feeling as if they didn't belong.

            Finally, there was the familiar thud announcing the final arrival.  "What's _he _doing here?"  Ron hissed.

            Buffy rose to greet her newest arrival, who looked at the surroundings about him with an expression of distaste.  "Professor."  She greeted.

            "Summers."  He nodded curtly back.

            "I didn't know that you'd be here."

            Snape turned his eyes to Ron.  "I received word of your mother's demise from the Dumbledore.  He requested that I come."  He came for his own reasons, too, but he didn't need to mention that to her.

            Buffy nodded.  Looking over the group of assembled wizards and witches, she put on her best 'hostess' face and smiled.  "Can you change your clothes to nor-, to muggle, clothes.  I don't want to deal with any questions."

            When everyone was more or less decent, Buffy led the group to her mother's grave.  Snape snorted in disgust as they walked through the town.  So this was the hellmouth, it didn't look like much.  The only odd thing about it is the number of cemeteries.  It was only when they reached the third one that Buffy entered.

            The sun was shining and warm, rising in the morning with the birds singing.  It seemed completely incongruous with the somber procession proceeding through the graveyard.  Buffy stopped at the grave and stood aside to let the others express their grief in solitude.  She had spent enough time at this grave already in her life, she didn't need more.

            It was an odd, sight.  Buffy, Snape, and Ron standing to the side under the tree.  The tree where she had met Angel all those years ago, Buffy remembered. She was almost amused at the way the other two tried to stand as far away from each other as possible.  She wondered if she should feel more grief during this time of remembrance for her mother, but couldn't rouse up the feeling to do so.  The whole situation was unwanted and awkward.

***

            All the guests had left except the Weasleys and Snape.  Buffy still wasn't sure why he had come. Ron's parents were had just finished updating her on the recent events in their world.  "…You-Know-Who is becoming bolder than was first expected.  Ron is a close friend of Harry's, which makes him target with the rest of our family.  We're splitting up for protection.  Fred is going with Charlie to Russia and George and Bill will be in Egypt.  Percy will be alone and Ginny will be with us.  Ron is the one who needs to be protected the most.  We thought to put him with a witch that no one would look for, but now…" Arthur trailed off.

            Buffy sighed.  She knew she could protect Ron, she was probably the best protection, although they didn't know that.  No one would blame her if she said no.  She could refuse, that would be easy enough, and then sell the house.  Move away where no one could find her, where her childhood would haunt her no more.  It was the simplest way out.  Their world wasn't her world.  It would be what was expected of her.  _Who am I kidding._

            "I understand if you can't."  Molly said.

            "The hellmouth isn't active."  Buffy answered.  "It isn't dangerous, but it still makes it impossible to locate a wizard here.  I know how to survive.  It's perfectly safe here as long as you don't go out after dark."

            "Then you'll-"

            "I'll do it."  She confirmed.

            Standing up, she gave them some privacy as the family made their goodbyes.  Snape joined her against the wall.  The Potions Professor was eyeing her speculatively.  "You didn't think I'd do it, do you?"

            "Giving what I know about you, no."  Snape answered frankly.

            "Things change."

            "I've noticed."  Snape inspected the wall in front of him, avoiding looking at her.  When he did glance at her, Buffy could see a flash of guilt hidden in his eyes.  She remembered seeing eyes similar to his, eyes that held to much pain and remorse it almost hurt to look in them.

            "You are the _last_ person I imagine saying this to, but you are a lot like my old boyfriend."  The look of comical surprise on Snape's face was priceless.  "He blamed himself for things that weren't his fault, too."

            A silence fell between them.  "I'm sorry."  Snape finally said.

            "Don't.  It wasn't your fault.  It's in the past now."  Buffy responded tersely, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.  Pain she thought she had dealt with a long time ago.  "Please, I just-, I don't want to talk about it."

            Snape nodded.  Together they waited in silence.

***

            Ron looked at the woman before him.  His parents were gone, having left him with a complete stranger.  Said stranger, Buffy he thought her name was, looked as if she had never dealt with kids before.  "Come on."  She called to him.  "I'll show you your room."

            Walking up the stairs, Ron noticed how tired she seemed to be.  Her jaw clenched and her eyes watered from trying to contain her yawns.  She led him to a small room off of the hallway upstairs.  "This is it.  Sorry if it's a bit too girly, it was my sister's room."  When Ron didn't answer, she continued.  "I don't have many rules, just never go out at night without me.  You should probably try to stay awake as best as you can until tonight, in order to work out the time difference."

            Ron stayed in the doorway as she left him.  His trunk was still downstairs, but he had plenty of time to get it.  It didn't look like he would have anything else to do besides homework.  Everything here seemed so mundane.  _This is going to be a lovely summer.  _He thought sarcastically.


	4. Getting to Know You

Well, here is the next part.  I wasn't quite sure how to write this, as it was mostly transitional, but I thought it turned out okay.

Small Spoilers for Star Wars.  The obvious spoiler that I believe almost everyone knows.

It occurred to me to put the ages of the characters in here.  If I mention one character that is the same age as a group of people, i.e. Sirius, I won't bother to mention the ages of anyone else who was in his year.  Also, this is assuming that Harry was born when his parents were twenty and the oldest Weasleys were born when their parents were about that age, maybe older.  Yes, this does mean that Mrs. Weasley is ten years older than Sirius, but that makes some sort of sense to me.

Buffy and the Scoobs:  25

Dawn:  20, I'm making her a year older than she is in the show, but her age isn't really important.

Harry and Co.:  15

Mrs. Weasley, Joyce, etc.:  45

MWPP and Snape:  35

**Wild:  Thank you.******

****

**Darksamurai13:  I was flattered when you said 'add.'  To me it meant that you wanted to see more.  My response was meant to be taken as my way of saying that I have done what you want.  It was never intended to be insulting and I didn't take your review the wrong way, I thought it was a good review.  When I wrote my response, I truly didn't meant for it to sound insulting, I'm sorry if it came across that way.******

****

**Vampyr Moon:  I'm glad that it's getting better.  As of yet, they do not know Buffy is the Slayer.  I have an idea of how I want to incorporate the past, but thanks for the suggestion anyway.******

****

**WhiteWolf 3:  I wish I could say the same, but the hellmouth is pretty much dead.  There will be a few extra visitors, though.******

****

**Lady Maria:  You'll find out, I promise.  Unfortunately, some of your questions won't be answered for a while.******

****

**Jeanne:  You'll find out, I promise.******

****

**manticore-gurl071134:  Thanks.******

****

**Witchy-grrl:  Thanks.  I'm glad you're liking it even though it doesn't feature Willow.  I didn't want to be purposely obscure, but I also didn't want answers to just be thrown out there, too.******

****

**Plato:  You'll find out, but he doesn't have history with _Joyce_ per se.  Considering he's ten years younger than she would be now.******

****

**lostgirl: I was hoping it was original.******

****

**Lynn:  Thank you.******

****

**Dina:  Thanks.  They won't find out for a while yet.******

***

            It was late afternoon when Buffy woke up.  The sun shone through her window and on to her face, making her uncomfortably warm.  Grimacing, Buffy sat up, she shouldn't have slept, now she was going to be awake all night,  Although, in her line of work, that wasn't normally a problem.  It was still nice to have some sort of routine.

            Remembering the burgers in the fridge, Buffy realized that she was very hungry.  She slowly made her way downstairs to find Ron sitting on the couch, staring at the TV.  While this would be considered normal behavior from a fifteen-year-old boy, it wasn't so normal if the TV was off.  _I suppose I'll need to give him a crash course in muggle-hood._

            Pulling out the bag of burgers, she looked towards Ron.  "Hungry?"

            "I guess."  He got up to join her in the kitchen.

            "We're not really formal here."  Buffy said, passing him a burger.  "I normally eat alone, so I don't bother setting the table."

            Ron nodded, before opening the wrapping around the burger.  Staring at it quizzically, he asked.  "This is muggle food?"

            "I don't know if there is a magical version, but yes.  It's called 'fast food.'"  Buffy bit in to her burger, forcing herself not to gag as she smelled the familiar odor.  Practically eating them every day while also working surrounded by them was enough to make anyone sick of burgers.

            Ron looked at the burger dubiously before taking a bite.  Frowning, he chewed for a bit while a slow smile came to his face.  "These are good.  What's in them?"  He asked.  He looked at the bag.  "Is it really chicken and beef?"

            "Promise not to tell?"  Buffy asked.  The boy nodded eagerly.  "The truth is, it's all vegetables.  No meat at all.  The grease is the real unhealthy part."

            "Vegetables.  Mum never made a vegetable that tasted like this.  Not that they were bad, mind you, but this is just…different."

            "Muggles do a lot of things differently, trust me.  For one thing, the TV, the black box you were looking at earlier, is more fun than it looks.  I'll show you tonight, so you won't be completely bored while you're here.  I know how bland us muggles can be."  Buffy smirked.

            Ron blushed.  "Everything's so different.  It took me half an hour to figure out how to turn the lights on."  He didn't mention how he had almost broken two vases and a lamp in the process of trying.

            "I understand.  No really, I do."  She insisted, when Ron looked at her skeptically.  "When I first came to the muggle world, I was forced to learn pretty quickly."

            "You mean, you're not muggle born?"  He asked.

            "Not really."  Buffy answered.  Buffy forced back her pain as she remembered.  "Both my parents were pure blooded wizards.  I also used to live in England.  It's how our parents met.  My mother was a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts the same year as your mother, this was before the war, so the houses weren't so separate."

            "Did you go to Hogwarts, too?"

            She grimaced.  "I, well I did my first year in Hogwarts before I went to school here."  _It's not exactly lying.  I _did_ go to Hogwarts for my first year and I _did _go to a school in California afterwards._

            "Then why do you sound like an American?" Ron questioned.  "Or did you always speak like this?"

            Buffy smiled at his candor.  "I wanted to fit in when I came here, so I purposely changed my accent.  It made things easier."  Her past was not what she wanted to become the topic of conversation, so she tried to change the subject.  "Why don't we watch a movie.  The best way to get to know muggle culture.  We can pause it and I can explain things that you don't understand."

            Ron agreed and they both went to the living room, where Buffy sorted through her movies.  Her choices were between what Dawn liked to watch, Bring it On, Clueless, You've Got Mail…etc., or what Xander liked to watch, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, all _ten Star Trek movies.  Finally, she found something that she thought they would both enjoy.  "Here we go."  Buffy took it out.  "A classic, guaranteed to confuse you more while still being entertaining while still getting some good old fashioned fighting in there.  Besides, I haven't met a fifteen-year-old boy yet who hasn't loved the idea of mutant turtles and martial arts in the same movie.  Have you?"_

            "Huh?"  Ron stood there looking confused.

            "You'll see, you try to follow along, and I'll try not to insult their technique.  We can have a regular movie bonanza all night long if you want." Buffy looked at Ron.

_Mutant turtles, martial arts, movies?  My parents have left me with someone more insane than Professor Dumbledore!___

***

            "So, Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father?"  Ron gasped, staring at the screen.

            "Freaky, isn't it."

            "But, that's like _You-Know-Who_ telling Harry that he's his father."  He protested.

            "Not really, if you're trying to make a connection, that would be Palpatine.  Vader is more like the second in command."  When there were once two Star Wars fans in the house at the same time, one couldn't help but pick up some things.

            "All right, _Malfoy_ then."  Buffy winced.  "It's the idea that matters."

            "Is he?"  She started.  "Is, uh, is…Malfoy…that important to the Da- to You-Know-Who?"

            He frowned.  "It's either him or Wormtail." A look of such hatred and disgust came across his face when he said the name that Buffy was startled.  Ron had seemed to be a generally good-natured boy, not someone inclined to such dark feelings.  She wouldn't pry, well, she wouldn't pry _too _much.

            "Wormtail?  Who would be insane enough to name their kid Wormtail?"

            "That's just what we call him."  Ron turned away and put in the next movie.  It would take him at least a minute.  He was getting used to these muggle devices, but they were still more complicated than they were worth.  He obviously didn't want to talk about it any more.

            _There must be a history there.  Buffy realized.  _Well, we all have our secrets.  It's not like I'm being "share all" girl with him._  Going back to the original topic, she said.  "All right, I admit that Luke's family tree is a bit out there."_

            "A _bit."  Ron exclaimed over the intro music to __Return of the Jedi.  "I don't think I know anyone with family like that."_

_Famous last words. _Buffy thought, but instead said.  "If you think it's weird now, just wait until you find out about his sister."

            "_What!"_

            "Just shut up and watch the movie."

***

            Buffy gently off the couch, careful to avoid disturbing the sleeping body next to her.  Ron had fallen asleep sometime between the landing on Endor and Luke's confrontation with Vader.  She wasn't surprised, the time change would be hard to adjust to and she was surprised that he had managed to stay awake as long as he did.

            It was good to have someone else in the house.  It surprised Buffy how much she missed being with her friends and teasing her sister.  Ron was just a boy who got caught up in some mess because he was being a good friend.  He reminded her of Xander, in a way.  

            Xander had left with Anya once the former vengeance demon became pregnant.  When Buffy had heard, she had told him point blank that if he raised his children on the hellmouth he would be betraying everything that they had fought for.  No one should raise their children in a place where there really could be monsters under the bed.  They sacrificed themselves and risked fighting so that others wouldn't have to.  A child should not be forced to carry the destiny of his or her parents.

            Ron was a child, too.  It was odd to think of him as such, since Buffy was fifteen when she stopped being a child.  She would not let that happen to someone else.  With a dark wizard after him, she might be too late to help him, but the Slayer vowed to protect whatever was left of his childhood.  No one should have to live the life she had.

            Turning off the TV, Buffy looked out the window.  There were still a few hours until dawn, just enough time for a patrol.  She carefully lay Ron down on the couch, trying to get him as comfortable as possible before grabbing some weapons.  Silently, the Slayer slipped out into the night.


	5. Three's Company Too

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer 

**Important:  **Okay, I feel very embarrassed.  Although I _do_ plan out the story in advance, at least, most of the way through.  I don't have every chapter blocked out.  This caused me to make an error in the last chapter.  I forgot that season 7 doesn't happen in this universe.  I have edited the chapter accordingly, but I thought I should get that cleared now.

The reason for the delay in this chapter is that I will be incorporating some elements of OOTP in here, but that will only really be characters.  Harry's fifth year will be quite different than what happened in the book.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and answer some questions people had.

Many of the questions will be answered through the course of this fic.  Have patience.  The explanations for Snape, Malfoy, Dawn, and Willow will all be dealt with.  Unfortunately, Willow will not play a large role.  This is somewhat of a bias on my part as I have seen _so_ many Willow fics of late that, even though I like her character, I want to regulate her to a minor role.  As for Buffy's pairing, I know what it is and have thought it should be from almost the very beginning.

________________________________________________________________________

Ron looked at the burger in disgust.  He had only been living in Sunnydale for a week and he already couldn't stand the sight of them.  After the first night watching movies, the two had settled into a comfortable routine.  Buffy would take the night shift at the Doublemeat Palace and sleep until the afternoon.  The she would watch some TV with Ron before getting ready for work.  Unfortunately, this left little time for cooking.  Breakfast was cereal and lunch and dinner tended to be burgers and fries from the fast food place that Buffy worked at.

"Actually, I'm not feeling that hungry at the moment."  Ron returned his burger, looking slightly green.

Buffy truly couldn't blame him, if she didn't need the energy she wouldn't eat the food either.  Unfortunately, with her patrol after her shift, she rarely had time to go shopping.  She and Ron had both been eating Fruit Loops and burgers for the past week.  She supposed the Weasleys wouldn't be too happy with the fact that she was feeding their son junk food.

"Um…" Ron looked like he wanted to ask something, but he wasn't sure how he should say it.

"What?"  Buffy asked, biting into her burger and trying to control the bile that rose to her throat.

"Well, you said I couldn't go out at night, but what about the day?"  The television had lost its entertainment value after the first few days and Ron had found himself doing homework to keep himself occupied.

"Name three muggle sports."

"What?"  Ron was confused by the non-sequidor.

"Just what I said, name three muggle sports."  Buffy repeated.

"I heard Dean mention football once."  Ron answered, feeling like he was taking a test.

"All right.  Soccer.  How many players on a team?"

"I don't know!"  The young wizard was exasperated.  "What does that have to do with anything, the only sport I know about it Quidditch."

"How many nickels in a quarter.  Actually, tell me conversion from pounds to dollars."  Buffy didn't like making Ron feel stupid, but he had to see her point.

He yelled.  "How am I supposed to know that?!  It's muggle stuff."

"Exactly."  The Slayer elaborated.  "Ron, you're here to be hidden.  That normally means staying below the radar and not standing out.  How long do you think you're going to do that if you can't carry on a normal conversation with the people around you."

Ron hadn't thought about it that way.  He _was_ trying to hide, but if it meant being bored out of his mind, the Death Eaters were becoming very tempting.  "I can't just sit around here all summer!"

"I know so many parents who would die for a kid like you."  _Why can't Ron be a normal teenager and watch TV all day?_  Buffy asked herself.  _It probably has something to do with having six siblings._  "Sorry, but those are the rules.  Don't even _think_ about breaking them."  She warned.

"I won't."  The child grumbled, before trudging upstairs.  

Buffy really was sorry, but Ron's parents had entrusted her to keep their son safe, and that meant keeping a low profile.  _It wouldn't hurt to go grocery shopping once in a while, though._  The Slayer sighed at her thoughts; she just didn't have the time or money.

Cleaning up the hamburger wrappers from the counter, she started getting ready to leave.  Truthfully, she realized it wouldn't cause too much damage if she didn't patrol for one night.  The Hellmouth had been dormant for a while and Giles had confirmed that it wasn't going to open again anytime within the next century.

A smile came across her face at the thought of her watcher.  It had been a stroke of luck encountering him at Sunnydale High when she was younger.  After parting with the Council over professional differences, the man had traveled to the Hellmouth in order to watch over it.  Buffy ran into him in a cemetery and, after a fight with a couple of vampires, the two agreed to work together.

When Giles was offered a job working with the council again, after being given sufficient time to grieve and distance himself from the death of the potential slayer he had been watching over before moving to Sunnydale of course, he took it.  This new position, given to him because of his extensive knowledge of the Hellmouth, put him in the ideal place to quell any rumors started about a Slayer in Sunnydale.  He and Buffy both agreed that the council was better off not knowing that she existed.

The ringing of the phone interrupted Buffy's thoughts.  She frowned, who would be calling her now?  Dawn always called on Wednesday evenings, so it couldn't be her.  Realizing that the only way to answer her question would be to answer the phone, Buffy picked it up just before the fourth ring.  "Hello?"

"H-Hello?  Is this Buffy Summers?"  A voice asked hesitantly.

"Yes…Who is this?"  The Slayer said suspiciously.

"My name is Hermione Granger.  I'm a friend of Ron's.  I'm calling because we don't think that they can track us this way."

That made sense, Buffy conceded.  From what she knew about Death Eaters, and she knew more than most, they would never even try to use any muggle device.  "Do you want to talk to Ron?"

"Actually.  I'm with Professor Snape.  My home isn't safe and it seems the best location that is available is-"

"Done."

"Excuse me, what?"  Hermione seemed surprised.

"It's all right.  Tell the Professor that you can stay at my house."  She may not have been willing to fight, but Buffy knew that her mother would have wanted her to offer her home to whoever needed it.

"Thank you very-"  Her voice cut off, leaving only a dial tone.

"Hermione?"  Buffy asked worriedly.  Suddenly, she felt something was wrong in the room.  Turning around, she came face to face with two people.  One was Professor Snape, and the other was a teenage girl about Ron's age with the frizziest hair she had ever seen.  Buffy guessed that this was Hermione.

"Well."  Buffy stated, hanging up the phone.  "That was fast.  How did you do that anyway?"

"Portkey."  Answered Snape curtly.

"Port-a-what?"

An incomprehensible look passed over his face.  "A portkey.  An object that allows transport to a pre-specified location by touch.  Dumbledore set one up to and from your house, we've taken you off the Floo network, as it was too risky."

"Oh, okay."  It was awkward, talking about things that she should have known about, especially with Snape.

"Since I will rarely leave any area that is not well protected, I will be carrying the key on me at all times."  Now that he was no longer able to spy on Voldemort, he almost never left Hogwarts, which was very well protected.  "For your information, only the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, and I know where Mister Weasley and Ms. Granger are staying."

"Good."  Buffy nodded.  "Less is better."

Snape stepped away from Hermione, intent on leaving.  He paused and struggled with whether to tell her what Dumbledore had told him.  Finally he said.  "I should warn you that the Headmaster seemed quite taken with the Weasleys' idea of using your home as a safe house, he seemed to thing it was quite ingenious."

"I think I only have room for one more."  Buffy replied.  She was neither offering her home to the cause, thereby committing herself to it in any way, nor was she refusing to harbor anyone else.

Snape nodded and disappeared.  Hermione, who had been watching the whole exchange with great interest, stepped forward.  "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I figured."  The Slayer glanced at the clock.  "I have to get to work.  You're room is upstairs, the second door on the left.  Sorry I can't give you a better welcome."

"It's all right."  Hermione was looking around at her surroundings, searching for any sign that a witched lived in the house.

Buffy smiled and yelled.  "Ron!  I'm going to work!  Help Hermione settle in!"

As she opened the door, she heard a loud.  "Okay!…What?!"  Buffy giggled, she had _far_ too much fun doing that to him.


End file.
